


Hopper's Coffee

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adventure, Caffiene High, Coffee, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: After Hopper leaves for work, Jane notices he left a little bit of coffee in his mug, and decides to take what's left. Little does she know that the caffeine is enough to give her the energy to run all over town, and even in places beyond it. (Currently on hiatus.)





	1. Chapter 1

It had started just like every other morning: Hopper and Jane getting up early in the morning to make the biggest Eggo meals they possibly could.

Halfway through breakfast, Hopper got up to catch the phone as it nearly rang off the wall.

"Hello?"

A pause.

"Yeah. Of course. Be right there." He hung up. "Gotta go, kid. There's an emergency. You okay by yourself?"

The curly-haired girl nodded.

"Good. See you when I get home," Hopper rushed out the door and got to the car, not even bothering to light a cigarette as he usually did on the way there.

 _He must really be in a hurry_ , Jane thought, noticing he wasn't following his typical routine. She proceeded to wrap up the rest of the meal for leftovers, when she noticed...there was a little bit of coffee left in Hopper's mug. He never let her have any. One day, she asked him why, he simply replied he didn't want her "bouncing off the walls" all day and night. But really, there wasn't that much left...perhaps he wouldn't notice if she took just a sip.

Her eyes bulged as the hot black liquid slipped past her lips. She nearly spit it out, but accidentally ended up swallowing instead. After standing there in shock, expecting some surge of energy to take her right away...nothing happened. Jane shrugged, wondering what Hopper was so worried about, and how grown-ups could put up with such a foul-tasting liquid. Putting the empty dishes in the sink, she decided to step outside for fresh air.

Maybe she'd go a _bit_ farther than the front yard, and just maybe into the forest. _Hopper_ never had to know. But something was... _off_ about her legs: she didn't _want_ to stop running. Leaning forward as athletes did when they ran, she grinned as she dashed through the forest. Her heart raced and adrenaline pumped through her veins, she could swear she was going as fast as a car, maybe even _faster!_ She couldn't remember the last time she felt so alive, and actually enjoyed it!

"WOO-HOO!" Jane cheered, scaring some of the birds that lived in the trees. She knew today was going to be the start of a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane realized she could run so fast, she could go just about anywhere she wanted, and be back home before Hopper would even know she was gone! But where to go first...? Oh! She knew! She would go and say "hello" to her best friends at their school! Luckily, the forest she was running through was on the way to her destination anyway. She would get there in no time.

Mike and the others were just about to go inside.

"MIKE!" The brunette boy turned at the sound of his name being called.

"El?"

"MIKE!" Jane called again. Rushing up to the group, she ran in circles around them. "MIKE! MIKE! MIKE, MIKE, MIKE, MIKE, MIKE, MIKE, MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!"

Mike's stomach turned with anxiety; someone was bound to notice her here if she kept that up.

"What?! What is it?! What's wrong?!" he asked, quickly.

"Huh?" she stopped in her tracks, leaving skid marks on the pavement. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to come say 'hi'...hi, Mike!"

Mike hadn't expected her to suddenly pull him closer and kiss him on the lips. "...Hi..." he smiled shyly, blushing. It wasn't the first time they had kissed, but it was the first time they had kissed and they were sure other people were watching.

Looking over to his friends, Jane hugged them one by one. "Hi, Dustin! Hi, Lucas! Hi, Will!" The smallest boy strained as she hugged him in her vice-like grip.

"Don't break him, El!" Mike cautioned.

"Hey, guys," Max approached the group. Suddenly noticing Jane, she squinted, "not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing he-"

Jane gasped at the sight of her. "HI!" she gave the strongest embrace of all to the redhead. "It's so good to see you!"

"But...I thought you hated m-"

"Shh...it's okay, just let the hug wash over you," Jane whispered, her voice now unusually quiet.

"Uh...o...kay?"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"AAAAH!" Jane let go of Max and clasped her ears. Even after all this time, there were still some loud noises that bothered her. Running in circles around the group again, she zoomed back off into the forest.

"...Should...we be worried that anyone saw her?" Lucas asked.

Mike looked around, everyone else seemed to be heading to class and paying mind to their own conversations. "Maybe not for now, but if anyone asks, just play dumb and pretend like we didn't see anything. Agreed?"

The rest of the group nodded and agreed with him, following him inside the school.


End file.
